


Long Time Coming

by fanpirex (Kingsy)



Series: Tales of a Teenage Witch [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Non-Canon Relationship, Penetration, Romance, Smut, Virgin Harry, Virgin Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingsy/pseuds/fanpirex
Summary: Harry goes over his memory of the previous night in which Ron’s absence has an unexpected effect.To see the banner for this ficlet, go here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Does this really count as non-canon? Because I feel like it shouldn't.

It was bound to happen, Harry supposed.

His green eyes watched her peaceful face as she slept, his arms cradling her naked body. The tent was quiet and a little cold, the last warming charm having faded a while ago. Birds chirped musically from high branches outside as morning washed over the forest.

She was adorably like a kitten when asleep, cuddling up and practically purring whenever his fingers gently brushed down her spine. The sheet hung low off their waists and she shivered when a draft washed over them, so he covered them both fully again.

Last night had been unexpected at the time, but now, looking down at her, he realised that they had perhaps been leading up to this for years.

His childhood with the Dursleys certainly wasn’t optimal. They hadn’t cared for him beyond necessity and he’d known no better—until he arrived at Hogwarts. That train ride had been full of excitement and worry, a cocktail of emotions that brewed up inside him. He’d felt at home right away, despite any doubts, but the first time he felt loved was when she’d hugged him after being petrified.

To his best recall, he’d never been hugged before. He was sure his parents had done so when he was an infant but his only memory of them was their death. And when the Basilisk was killed and all the attacked students were free to leave the Hospital Wing, Hermione had rushed straight over and flung her arms around him.

Her bushy hair had tickled his nose, he remembered, and she had smelt a bit like cherries. He bent nearer to her shoulder now, to kiss it softly and breathe in her skin. Even after months of camping, she still smelt lovely. He suspected it might be due to the superb hygienic spells she’d taught him, or at least partly.

But that moment, one he’d always treasure because it was his very first hug, he’d felt completely and unquestionably loved.

Their friendship wasn’t excessively affectionate. He guessed that she definitely touched him more than Ron, but that was probably because the two of them clashed tremendously sometimes. Yet all these years, he’d never looked at a girl the way he looked at her.

Despite his tendency to ignore her advice, her opinion was always the first he sought after. She’d saved him many times and he was forever trying to return the favour. It would never be enough, he knew, especially when he was still putting her in danger now.

But he was selfish and so he held her closer to him, smiling as she unconsciously tucked her head into his neck. That was how it had all started last night; his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder. Ron had left them and she’d felt betrayed. Of course, he felt betrayed as well but then it wasn’t the first time Ron had left—he knew he’d be back, remorseful and sorry like he had Fourth Year.

She had sniffed and dried her tears on his jumper, though he said nothing to reprimand her, and eventually her sobs had died away.

He could still feel where her lips had pressed into his neck, even now.

They had fumbled around, discarding of clothes and kissing furiously, but once they both were bare they had only hugged. Looking back, he felt like they’d come full circle. After gripping each other tight, he’d cupped the back of her head and kissed her again, years of love spilling out.

Her small hands had clutched at his hips and pulled him towards her, more and more until they stumbled down onto the bed. Another first of his that he’d shared with her. Their bodies had thrashed together, moving restlessly before they’d even joined. He’d wondered if it was her first time as well but was afraid to ask.

She’d taken her wand and waved it over her stomach, muttering. A protection spell, she’d told him, so that no surprise awaited them in nine months. His lips twitched into a grin now, recalling how he’d coloured with embarrassment, as if he hadn’t already been stark naked.

While he blushed and babbled nonsense, she’d only smiled and kissed his chin before grasping his erection in her hand and lining them up. The first push was fantastic. An incredible heat and wetness snug around him, tighter than he’d ever experienced before. He swore he’d seen stars.

But then she’d cried again and inadvertently answered his silent question. She had been a virgin as well and had likewise given herself to him.

When he’d tried to pull out, she’d stopped him and simple lay her head on his shoulder again. First times were always painful and awkward, she’d whispered and he would have laughed if he wasn’t so apologetic for causing her harm.

Definitely it hadn’t been the best; she’d wanted him to orgasm even though she wouldn’t and had prompted him when he protested. The release came at a surprise and had shocked his system with pleasure. Afterwards he’d felt ashamed and pulled away. She had let him that time, curling in on herself, but she’d thanked him so sincerely that he stopped saying sorry.

After a few hours and some pain-relieving charms, they’d tried again—her idea—and as always she was right. The second time was much better.

They had groaned loudly and their hips had rolled together enough that he’d been sure their rhythm would never falter. Her lips had trailed down his jaw and she had gasped so sweetly when he’d suckled at her breasts. Their orgasm had been powerful and exhausting. He had buried himself deep within her and she’d bucked with shudders as he smothered her moan with a passionate kiss.

They were excellent together, he decided. They’d been drowsy with satisfaction and slept a little before she awoke him with her tongue teasing his member. He’d plucked her away before he could come and instead made her squirm relentlessly with his mouth exploring her delicate folds. When she’d frantically tugged at his messy hair, he’d allowed her to pull him up and slip him inside her once more.

By the time he was finished, he’d made her quake so much that her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she’d slumped back, limp and pleased.

He’d kissed her lips gently then and she’d half-heartedly kissed back before falling asleep. Only minutes hence, he now smiled and caressed her back. When his hands reached her pert arse, he rubbed his palm over the curve lovingly, a finger dipping down to touch her nether lips. She stirred as he kissed behind her ear and she stretched up against him.

Her brown eyes opened sluggishly and she smiled at him as she arched into his hand. And so, their dance began again, as if they’d never stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I've recently started a Tumblr for news and ideas about all of my stories, existing and yet-to-be-written. **Feedback would be fantastic!** So if you want to interact with me more and have input on future decisions regarding my stories then head over to <http://fanpirex.tumblr.com>.
> 
> I look forward to possibly hearing from any of you! There's a lot of story-related thoughts that go through my head and loads of partially written stories still unpublished that I've never mentioned to you guys before, but I'd like to be more open about it all :]
> 
> Thank you for reading my rambles, even if you don't wanna join in, and have a brilliant day!


End file.
